Pizzas, sheet baked ware and other flat baked items normally are cut into smaller serving size pieces. The cutting is usually done using a knife not always with satisfactory results. In particular it is seldom possible to cut crusty dough with a soft topping without the topping sliding on the dough. If the crust of the dough is crispy as in pizzas a sawing operation is required which usually makes the topping shift. These problems also happen when cutting through crispy toppings such as a salami topping since the movement back and forth of the knife on the one hand and its pressure on the other can press the topping into the pizza and leave unappetizing cut edges.
An alternative was presented in the form of the so-called rolling cutter, which has a sharp edged round disk for rolling over the baked goods. However, here too, the topping can slide ahead of the cutting roller. As with the knife it does not produce a clean cut result. It can also ruin the baking sheet.
The DE 196 50 322 C2 proposes an implement for cutting pastry which is shaped like a pair of scissors with two arms fixed round a pivot with grips at either ends, a cutting edge underneath as well as at the top of the cutter and with a obtuse-angled arm offset between the grips and the cutter. It is the position of the pivot in the upper part of the arm-offset almost above the cutter which distinguishes this instrument. Normally cutting with a pair of scissors needs considerably more strength especially when cutting through crusty pastry. The fact that the position of the pivot is considerably above and well away from the cutters gives poor leverage. The further away the pivot is from the cutting area, the more strength has to be used for cutting. If on the other hand the center of rotation was nearer to the cutter that would reduce the opening angle.